100 Prompts
by indecisivepenguin
Summary: A collection of one shots based on 100 different words. I don't own One Piece.
1. 4 - Family

Title: Dating is Hell  
Rating: T for mild language  
Prompt: #4 - Family  
Pairing: Nami/Trafalgar Law

X-X-X

"Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay  
But that crossed my mind a little too late,"  
- What Was I Thinking/Dierks Bentley

X-X-X

Dating when you were a member of the Straw Hat crew was almost impossible. For the boys: one was too stupid to recognize the advances of a beautiful woman, one spouted a nosebleed whenever presented with cleavage, one slept all day, one was more interested in machinery than sex, one ran away at the first signs of danger, one was a perverted skeleton, and one was a reindeer.

For the girls, it was worse. Both were intelligent, attractive, and could hold their own in a fight, so there was no shortage of admirers flocking to the Sunny.

Only, instead of the buxom beauties they were expecting, they would be met with a towering mass of angry fur and sharp horns. Or a sudden bite from an exotic, highly poisonous plant. Or notes from a violin that grated on the nerves and made the ears bleed. Or a flying wrench.

If the man was persistent enough, then the big guns came out.

If the enraged, burning boot to the head didn't deter the suitor, than a steely, one-eyed glare and a hand resting menacingly on a sword hilt usually did the trick.

If, however, the admirer made it past the combined forces of the Pirate Hunter and Black Leg, then they were faced with the last line of defense.

One glance at the huge "x" shaped scar adorning the man's chest and the hard look in his eye made most turn tail and flee. His non-stop chattering usually did in the rest.

This was why, when a certain surgeon expressed interest in taking the Straw Hat's navigator out for a romantic night on the town, Nami had been horrified.

Law was looking at her strangely over the hand she had clamped over his mouth.

"Shhh." she hissed, glancing around the deck for any signs of movement. Even the whisper of the word "date" usually brought down fire and brimstone, so she was inwardly cringing at the possibilities that where running through her mind of what could (and possibly would) happen to the dark doctor.

Law tried to speak, couldn't, and promptly removed her hand from his face.

"Nami-ya, calm down, it's only..."

"Don't say it." she hissed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea what happens when someone says the word 'date' on this ship?" she asked.

She loved her crew, really she did. They were her family, through and through, but they were overly protective.

"There's nothing to worry about, Nami-ya." said Law, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. The navigator blinked at him, not understanding, when the sound of a door opening behind them made her turn.

Robin appeared, saw them, and waved. Next came Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky, who called greetings to the Heart Pirate's captain and dispersed below decks. Zoro came after them, yawned, and trudged off to the crows nest for a nap. Luffy appeared next, hopping up to crouch on the railing. Sanji stood behind him in the doorway to the galley, glaring at Law.

"You'd better have her back by a reasonable time, shitty captain!" he called, before turning and slamming the door to the kitchen behind him. Luffy snickered, before waving at them.

"Have fun Nami, Torao!" he called, before slingshotting himself to sit on the lion's head at the front of the ship.

Nami could only gape after them, shocked at the fact that Law was still standing next to her, un-maimed.

Said man was now grinning from ear to ear, watching her expectantly. Finally, she let a slow smile of her own cross her face, before turning to the dark doctor.

"You sneaky bastard." she said. He chuckled, offering his arm. She took it, letting him lead her towards the gangplank.

"Good rule of thumb, always ask the family first." he said.

X-X-X

/AN/

And we start out with some Law/Nami fluff.


	2. 26 - Angel

Title: The Rescue (of Trafalgar Law)  
Rating: T for language and kissing  
Prompt: #26 - Angel  
Pairing: Nami/Trafalgar Law

X-X-X

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back."  
- Angel With A Shotgun/The Cab

X-X-X

The soft click was what drew Smoker's gaze.

Trafalgar was down. He had the bastard pinned with his jutte to his throat and the other man looked like he was having serious difficulty breathing. However, he looked up when the sharply calm voice filtered to his ears.

"Let him go, Smoker."

He blinked several times to try and clear his obviously failing vision, but the image before him remained unchanged.

Cat Burglar Nami had Tashigi in a headlock, the muzzle of a pistol held level with the other woman's temple. She looked calm, collected, and deadly serious.

Smoker was momentarily stunned. Not only because Tashigi had been taken captive (that, alone, was weird) but also that it had been Straw Hat's navigator who did it. Usually the former Arlong pirate was more inclined to use long distance attacks on a grand scale (or run away, if it came to outright confrontation). Actually holding a captive (and threatening their life, no less) was odd behavior for her.

However, the flinty look in her eyes had him slowly backing off, lifting the seastone from the Heart Captain's neck and stepping away, tossing the weapon aside and holding his hands away from his body.

Law sat up, one hand rubbing his throat while he coughed. Slowly, he stood, backing up until he was level with the Straw Hat, who still had a firm hold on Tashigi.

"Now, Nami-ya." he said. And though his voice was raspy, she obeyed, shoving Tashigi away and grabbing Law's arm in the same movement. Smoker made to charge them, but the familiar blue circle had already formed around them and, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

X-X-X

Omake:

"Idiot."

"..."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"..."

"Don't you dare pull that kind of stunt ever again!"

"..."

"I swear, it's like mmmph..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm fine, Nami-ya."

"..."

"You're cute when you pout."

"Don't think you're off the hook that easy, buddy."

"Maybe next time we should pick a more exotic vacation spot."

"Alabasta's nice this time of year."

X-X-X-X-X

/AN/

I love it when Nami's a badass.


	3. 3 - Home

Title: Going Home  
Rating: K+  
Prompt: 3 - Home  
Pairing: Nami/Trafalgar Law

X-X-X

"Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the Rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home."  
- Coming Home (Solo)/Skylar Grey

X-X-X

Nami sat before the grave on the hill, watching the pinwheel spin lazily in the late summer breeze. Soon, that same wind would become chill and biting as the leaves turned color and fell from the trees.

But they would be long gone by then.

She sighed, reaching out and letting the bottle tip sideways, a stream of colorless liquid splashing out onto the cross, running down and soaking into the grass around it.

"We're going, Bellemere." she said.

She sat for a while longer, before the sound of footsteps behind her made her turn.

Pale grey eyes observed her carefully, the other woman standing a respectful distance away, the huge white canine at her side smiling happily, tail wagging.

"We're ready to go." she said. Nami nodded, pushing herself to her feet.

"Ok, let's get started." she said, standing up and stretching. She picked up her bag and started down the hill, pausing to look back. Mikan hadn't moved, instead watching the pinwheel spin. Carefully, she turned to look down at Nami, eyes veiled.

"Will we meet Father?" she asked. Nami froze for a moment in surprise before letting a slow smile spread across her face.

"I imagine so." she said.

Mikan nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer, before following after her. She had a dark blue backpack slung over one shoulder, her sword held in her opposite hand. Dark hair and those haunting pale grey eyes were a heavy contrast to her light skin. Whereas on her father it looked exotic combined with his dark skin, on her it appeared sharply beautiful.

Nami came out of her musings to find those eyes on her, a note of curiosity in the tilt of Mikan's mouth, and shook her head. Bepo ran ahead of them, snapping at butterflies, and Mikan turned her attention to the dog, smiling softly at his antics.

Finally, they reached the port, where a ship was waiting. Garp stood beside it, foot tapping in impatience, though he seemed to understand the need to say goodbye. He had done the same at Ace's grave, afterall.

The two women walked up to him, the dog running up with an oversized stick in his mouth, tail wagging furiously. Mikan ruffled his fur affectionately, before taking the stick and pointing at the gangplank.

"Up, Bepo." the dog obeyed, leaping up onto the deck. Tossing the stick aside, Mikan followed, nodding to Garp as she passed him.

Nami and the former Marine were left standing on the peer, staring at each other.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. Nami smiled.

"I've been ready for a long time, Garp."

"You've been waiting for Mikan, then." he asked, and she nodded.

"She needed to be ready to face the Grand Line and everything it entails." she said. Garp sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, but when we run into Trafalgar, I don't imagine he'll be very happy. He spent the first few years of your absence tearing apart the Grand Line with your crew looking for you."

"Just think what Sanji's reaction must have been." said Nami, grinning. Garp paused, before barking out a laugh.

"True. I wonder what your captain will say." he mused. Nami laughed.

"I'm not worried about my crew, Garp." she said, before turning and starting up the gangplank. Looking back over her shoulder, she smirked.

"They're my family. They forgave me a long time ago."

X-X-X

/AN/

The introduction of Mikan: teenager, closet philanthropist, expert swordswoman, lover of cake. Nami gave Bepo to her as a present when she was small, because she was lonely being an only child. As such, she's very fond of him.


End file.
